School Storm
by Mayuko-chan
Summary: Un passé troublant, une mystérieuse mélodie et une étrange famille prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Voilà de quoi occupé Allen et ses deux nouveaux "amis" : Lavi et Kanda. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1 : Premier jour

Voilà la première fiction que je partage, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'en ai déjà écris beaucoup d'autres avant, mais je préférais les garder pour moi. Je pense proposer un petit Yullen.

******

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour.

Alors que les cerisiers en fleur bordaient l'avenue, une nuée d'étudiants entre 16 et 18 ans se dirigeaient vers le lycée tout proche. La plupart bavardaient joyeusement avec leurs camarades : il avait fait beau tous les jours de la Golden Week, et beaucoup en avaient profités.

Cependant, alors que la plupart des lycéens étaient arrivés dans leur classe, un étudiant d'environ 16 ans remontait l'avenue en courant. C'était son premier jour dans ce lycée, et il était en retard! Il courait à perdre haleine, mais il arriva trop tard, les grilles du lycée étaient fermés. Angoissé, il tenta d'appeler un responsable. Finalement, il finit par escalader la grille après 5 minutes d'attente et arriva en cours en retard.

Professeur : « Vous êtes? »

Allen : « Allen Walker, monsieur, désolé pour le retard. »

Professeur : « Dès le premier jour! Ce n'est pas très sérieux! Vous viendrez me voir à la salle des professeurs en fin de journée. »

Allen acquieça. Le prof ne l'avait pas mis dehors, c'était déjà bien.

Heureusement pour Allen, le reste de la matiné se passa bien, et à la pause déjeuné, 2 élèves de sa classe vinrent discuter avec lui.

Lenalee : « Bonjour, je m'apelle Lenalee, je suis la petite soeur du directeur, et lui c'est un ami à moi, il s'apelle David. »

David : « Salut! »

Lenalee : « Pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin, Allen? »

Allen : « Tu as déjà retenu mon nom? »

David : « Ben en même temps, déjà tu arrives en retard, mais en plus t'es clairement diff....aie »

Un violent coup de coude de Lenalee l'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Lenalee : « Il voulait dire que tes cheveux blancs sont reconnaissable. »

Allen tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux l'air rêveur puis dit : « Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez reconnaissable. »

Il avait à présent 16 ans, et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait fait des remarques sur ses cheveux. Remarques auxquelles il ne fesait plus attention d'ailleurs. Il continua à bavarder de choses et d'autres avec Lenalee et David jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Il leur restait un cour avant la fin de la journée, avant qu'Allen ne recoive sa punition.

Vers 15h, il se dirigea en salle des professeurs où il était attendu.

Professeur : « Ah! Te voilà enfin! Bon, pour ta punition, tu serais gentil de nettoyer les instruments dans la salle de musique s'il te plait. Ils n'ont pas été nettoyé depuis la remise des diplômes, et je donne mon premier cours demain. »

Allen : « Bien Professeur » dit Allen avant de se rendre jursqu'à la salle de musique. Heureusement qu'il était venus visiter le lycée avant la rentré, sinon il se serait perdu. Il entra dans la salle et commenca sont travail.

Il avait presque fini lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volé et qu'un jeune homme les bras chargés de piles de papier entra en rechignant, avant de s'étaler de tout son long, ayant trébuché sur une boîte à violons, heureusement vide, qu'Allen avait laissé trainer.

?? : « Quel est l'idiot qui a laissé trainer ce truc! »

Allen se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

Allen : « Excuse moi, je crois que c'est moi. »

?? : « Qui es-tu? T'es un nouveau? »

Allen : « Oui, je suis en première année »

?? : « Et tu es arrivé en retard ce matin je pari? » s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Allen : « Comment tu le sais? »

?? : « Parce que moi aussi, il y a 2 ans, je suis arrivé en retard et je me suis fait pincé! Le prof garde toujours la salle de musique à ranger au cas où. »

Allen : « C'est vrai? Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas eu de chance... Tu es un troisième année alors? Comment t'apelles-tu? »

?? : « Ola doucement tu veux » déclara l'aîné en reprenant son souffle après sa crise de rire « Laisse moi le temps de souffler. » Il inspira profondément puis déclara « Oui, je suis en troisième et dernière année, je m'apelle Lavi, Lavi Bookman, enchanté »

Allen : « Moi de même » dit Allen en serrant la main que lui tendait Lavi.

Lavi : « Bon ben c'est pas tout ca, mais faut que je ramasse tout mon bazar moi! Cinq livres de partitions à ramasser! Je vais devenir dingue! »

Allen : « Tu es musicien? »

Lavi : « Oui, je joue du violon! Assez bien d'après les filles d'ailleurs! C'est un plan drague en or! »

Allen : « Pardon? »

Lavi le regarda avec des yeux rond « Mais, tu sors d'où? T'as jamais dragué une fille? »

Allen : « Euh.... »

Lavi : « Mon Dieu! Un deuxième Yu!! » hurla t-il effaré « Bon c'est décidé, ce soir, tu viens faire un tour en ville avec moi et Yu! Je vais te montrer comment on drague »

Allen : « Qui est Yu? Et puis je ne peux pas venir, je dois.... »

Lavi : « C'est que le premier jour, tu vas pas dire que tu as déjà du travail?! Allez viens, on range tout ca et je t'amène dans un coin sympa. Et pour Yu... C'est mon meilleur ami! Un gars... très sympa tu verras! C'est aussi le Président du Club de Kendo du lycée! On est imbattable depuis 2 ans! »

Lavi semblait tellement excité qu'Allen n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Après tout, avec quelqu'un comme Lavi, on ne devait pas s'ennuyer, et il découvrirait un peu plus la ville où il venait d'aménager.

**********

Bon, le début peu paraître long et niais, mais ca va pas duré je vous l'assure!^^ C'est juste la mise en place ici.


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories

Bon me revoilà!^^ (comment ca « déjà »?)

Voici la suite en la personne du chapitre 2, je place les dernières bases dans ce chapitre et dans le chapitre 3. Après let's go! (Je ne saurais pas vous dire pour combien de chapitre, j'en sais rien ^^ ')

Bon, vu que j'ai oublier de le dire au dernier chapitre, je le fais ici Les persos ne sont pas de moi (sauf les oc), ils sont la propriété d'Hoshino-sama (heureusement pour eux xD)

Paring : Tout le monde l'a compris : Yullen

Et je crois que c'est tout! Pour ma première fic partagée sur un site, je vais commencer soft. Rien de trop choquant pour les petits (quoique.... peut être un peu de violence mais je préviendrais).

Bon, voilà pour ceux qui aiment, enjoy la suite, pour les autres ben... passez votre chemin! ;)

****************

Chapitre 2 : Memories

Lavi entraina Allen jusqu'au local de Kendo d'où le fameux Yu sortait.

Lavi : « Eh! Yu! Je suis là »

Le Japonais marqua une pause, puis poussa un profond soupir avant de penser

Kanda : « _Eh zut, le voilà celui là!_ »

Puis il remarqua Allen, une main emprisonné par celle de Lavi. Visiblement, le rouquin avait trouvé une autre « cible » en plus de lui-même.

Kanda : « C'est quoi _ça_? » demanda t-il en fixant Allen

Allen sentit la colère monter : _comment ca « ca »_?

Lavi sentit le malaise et de sa main libre agrippa Kanda et traina les 2 garçon derrière lui

Lavi : « Soit pas si désagréable Yu! On va passer une soirée génial tu vas voir! Faudrait que tu penses à te détendre un peu. »

Allen regarda Kanda. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus motivé que lui et pourtant, malgré sa musculature, il ne tentait pas d'empécher le rouquin de le tirer jusqu'au taxi qu'il avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt avec son portable.

La soirée fut trèèèèèèèèèèèès longue au goût du jeune anglais qui l'avait passé assis à siroter une limonade en compagnie du taciturne Yu Kanda qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée.

Vers minuit, il réussit enfin à convaincre Lavi qu'il fallait rentrer et le rouquin quitta, non sans regret, les quelques filles qui lui tenaient alors compagnie.

Arrivé à l'extérieur il gémit « Mais y en a une qui voulait bien devenir ma petite amie! Vous êtes cruels tous les 2!! »

Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et appela le premier taxi qu'il vit passer. Le jeune anglais quant à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait suivre Kanda ou consolé Lavi. Finalement, il choisit de rentrer avec Kanda , vite rejoint par Lavi protestant avec un vague « Partez pas sans moi ».

Une fois rentré, Allen s'affala sur le canapé où il sécroula de fatigue et s'endormit.

-------------

« _**Maman, pourquoi tu fais la valise? Il est où Papa?**_ »

Une femme visiblement effrayée remplissait à la hâte une valise. Soudain, des coups violents de firent entendre au rez-de-chaussé. De plus en plus fort, puis le bruit d'une porte arraché de ses gonds. La jeune femme effrayé prit l'enfant dans ses bras et courut à travers l'appartement. Elle ouvrit un placard et y dissimula l'enfant.

« **Tu ne bouges pas et tu attends qu'on vienne te chercher!** »

« _Allen?_ »

« **Pourquoi?** » demanda l'enfant

« _Allen!_ »

« **Ne t'inquiètes pas! Ton père viendra te chercher!** »

De nouveaux coups se firent entendre.

« _Allen réveille toi!_ »

Le jeune anglais se réveilla alors en sursaut et en sueur. Devant lui, se trouvait son père : Mana.

Mana : « Eh bien! Que fais-tu as dormir sur la canapé? » Il observa son fils un instant « Tu es malade? »

Il mit sa main sur le front de son fils, mais celui-ci la repoussa.

Allen : « Je vais bien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. »

Mana : « Encore? »

Allen : « Oui, mais ca va ne t'inquiètes pas »

Mana : « Pourtant, tu as de la fièvre, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui? »

Allen : « Ca va je te dit! Et puis.... » Le jeune anglais se leva avant de regarder son père avec un grand sourire « Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des inscriptions au club de musique. »

****************

Bon, voilà voilà!^^ J'espère que ca vous plait pour l'instant.

J'ai eu quelques reviews sur mon premier chapitre alors je suis assez contente!^^ L'intrigue se dessine et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi (bon pas à 100% non plus, mais bon....)

Sinon, petite réponse aux remarques que j'ai eu :

Ben je ne sais pas pour la gestion du temps.... Perso, je n'aime pas trop quand ca traine en longueur, donc quand j'écris, j'enchaine les évènements assez vite le plus souvent.

Le début était classique, et maintenant? J'ai pas lu toutes les fics du site alors je sais pas si mon ébauche a déjà été abordé dans une autre fic. A vous de me dire!^^

Et bien sur, reviews please!!! ^^ (si vous le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour Allen) :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Imprévus

Coucou, c'est encore moi!^^ Bon, tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ou qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic. Et désolé aussi, le chapitre 2 était très très court, je sais! ^^'

Bon je vais pas parler pendant 2h, je rappelle juste que les perso ne sont pas à moi et on y va!

**************

Chapitre 3: Imprévus.

La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'Allen s'assit sur sa chaise. Il était temps! Il avait failli être en retard une fois de plus! Ce n'était décidément pas sa semaine. Il avait perdu du temps à convaincre Mana qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'au lycée seul. Résultat, une course contre la montre! Encore!

Le professeur entra dans la salle, la salle se tut, et le cours commenca.

A midi, Allen était affalé sur son bureau, complétement épuisé par sa matiné de cours. Lenalee vint alors le voir :

Lenalee : « Salut, ca va? Tu veux manger avec moi ce midi? »

Allen releva la tête et marmonna un bref « ok »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le toit pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux, même pas David, mais Allen s'en souciait peu. Manger lui redonnait de l'énergie. Tout à coup, la porte d'ouvrit à la volée et Lavi arriva sur le toit à bout de souffle.

Lavi : « Allen!! Je t'ai enfin trouvé! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

Le rouquin recula, s'éloignant le plus possible d'eux, pointant Lenalee du doigt, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Lavi : « Le...Le.... Lenalee.... Lee?!!!! »

Allen le regarda surpris et Lavi répondit à son interrogation comme s'il la devinait.

Lavi : « Co... Co... Comment tu peux dé... déjeuner avec.... avec ELLE!!!? Tu sais pas ce qui arrives aux garçons qui l'approchent? On retrouvent leurs cadavres éparpillés dans les bois derrière le lycée!! » bafouilla le rouquin.

L'Anglais regarda Lenalee avec un mélange de peur et de sceptisisme, mais celle-ci démentit.

Lenalee : « Ce n'est pas vrai! » soupira t-elle exaspéré « C'est un bruit qui fait courir Nii-san pour que les garçons ne m'approchent pas! Mais c'est vraiment grossier comme rumeur! En plus, tout le monde à peur de moi à cause de ca! Ce n'est pas très gentil de croire une rumeur pareil! »

Elle fixait intensément Lavi qui, du coup, se calma.

Lavi : « Désolé.... Ca te dérange si je mange avec vous? A moins bien sur que vous soyez en tête à tête? »

Allen manqua de s'étouffer en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et Lenalee regarda Lavi encore plus intensément.

Lenalee : « Non, Allen est un ami, rien de plus! Visiblement pour toi aussi, donc pas de problème, tu peux manger avec nous. »

Le repas continua gaiement, les adolescents discutant de choses et d'autres. Allen n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi, il décida donc de descendre directement en salle de musique pour être présent à la première réunion du club. Lavi quant à lui se précipita à son dernier cours, ayant complétement oublié que lui, il avait cours. (nda : Pas bien Lavi! Grand-père va te punir!). Lenalee quant à elle avait quitté le lycée à la fin du déjeuné pour amener les cours à David qui n'était pas venu de la journée.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de musique, elle était déserte. Allen ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant, alors il décida de jouer un peu de piano. C'était Mana qui lui avait appris à en jouer, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait en dehors des leçons. Il prit une partition dans la pile que Lavi lui avait apporté.

S'installa derrière le clavier d'un des 2 pianos et se mit à jouer. Il se sentait bien. Il ne ressentait plus la mal de tête qui persistait encore au niveau de ses tempes quelques minutes auparavant, ni la fatigue. Il jouait, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'il finissait une partition, il entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Surpris, il se retourna brusquement et vit le professeur de musique. Comme frappé par la foudre, Allen se releva d'un bond, l'air géné.

Allen : « Excusez moi » murmura t-il

Professeur : « De quoi t'excuses-tu? Tu joues très bien tu sais? C'est remarquable! Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre au club de musique?! »

Allen : « A vrai dire, j'étais venu pour ca, mais il n'y a encore personne donc... pour passer le temps.... »

Professeur : « Je comprend. Il me semble que le Président est en troisième année cette année. Ils finissent leur dernier cours bientôt et ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Tu peux continuer à jouer si tu veux. »

Allen secoua vigoureusement la tête et sortit de la salle pour prendre l'air. Lorsqu'il revint, les inscriptions étaient déjà ouvertes et une file conséquente d'étudiantes se pressaient à l'entrée de la salle. Dehors, le temps tournait à l'orage. Il valait mieux juste s'inscrire pour aujourd'hui et rentrer en vitesse.

Mais le jeune anglais n'arrivait pas à passer la barrière de filles qui s'était littéralement aglutinés autour du Président du club. Les 2 secrétaires leur lancaient des regards noirs. Visiblement, elles ne venaient pas pour s'inscrire! Il entendit alors une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien :

Lavi : Eh doucement les filles! Je peux pas jouer pour l'instant, mais si vous revenez dans une heure, je vous promet de la faire. Mais il faudrait que vous nous laissiez travaillé maintenant!

Le violoniste leur sourit, et les filles sortirent une à une de la salle tandis qu'Allen regardait son ami avec des yeux rond.

Allen : « C'est toi le président du club?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit!? »

Lavi : « Pour voir ta réaction! » déclara t-il amusé « Et je ne le regrette pas, tu devrais voir ta tête! »

Le blandinet, géné, ne répondit pas et s'avanca vers l'un des secrétaires que lui désignait Lavi pour s'inscrire.

Lavi : « Au fait, on a besoin d'un comptable pour les dépenses, tu es bon en maths? »

Allen : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ca à moi? » demanda t-il surpris.

Lavi : « Parce que je te connais déjà et qu'on est obligé d'avoir au moins un élève de chaque année dans le commité. Mayuko (il désigna l'une des secrétaires) est en deuxième année, et Alex (il désigna le second secrétaire) est en troisième année avec moi. »

Allen : « Je vais y réfléchir. Je te donne ma réponse demain? Je dois rentré avant qu'il ne pleuve. »

Lavi : « Pas de problème! A demain! »

Allen se précipita jusqu'à son casier où il récupéra ses chaussures, et quitta le lycée en espérant arrivé avant le « déluge ».

Malheuresement pour lui, la pluie commenca à tomber alors qu'il était encore loin de chez lui. Il entra alors dans une ruelle et s'abrita sous un porche, le temps que l'averse passe.

Mais au bout de quelque minute, il sentit quelque choses de froid se posé sur sa tempe. Quelque chose de métallique : un canon de revolver.

*************

Voilà, fin du chapitre 3! Alors? Ca vous plait toujours? Moi je m'éclate à l'écrire! Même si parfois, j'ai l'impression de partir en live. Il est un peu plus long cette fois-ci il me semble mais pas grave.

Bon, voici les réponses aux petites reviews que j'ai gentillement reçu (encore merci à vous).

Nell36 Oui, j'aime beaucoup Mana moi aussi!^^ Et je trouvais dommage qu'il soit mort systématiquement sous prétexte qu'il l'est dans le mangas. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule partie de l'histoire qui change complétement ici, mais j'en dit pas plus.

ChibiKitsu N'ayant pas tout lu, je compte sur toi pour savoir si j'innove ou pas! :P Merci pour tes conseils.

Mogusa Ben voilà, il est inscrit! Heureux(se)? ^^ Moi aussi j'adore quand il joue du piano.

Bon et maintenant, si je pouvais avoir quelques reviews supplémentaires svp, pour m'encourager à continuer.

(De toutes façon, si j'en ai pas assez, je torture Allen! Noooooooon, je blague! xD)

Allen : Espèce de sadique!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Fear

Re-bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite! (Eh oui, je suis rapide!^^) Bon vu la fin de la dernière fois, je ne vous fait pas attendre 2 plombes. Juste, je rappelle que les persos de -man sont à Katsura Hoshino sauf les oc.

****************

Chapitre 4 : Fear

Allen s'entendait distinctement le morceau de métal contre sa tempe et il sentit la peur l'envahir. Les mais tremblantes, il laissa tomber son sac à terre et tenta de se retourner légérement, esperant apercevoir son agresseur. Une main gantées vint alors se plaquer sur ses yeux et une voix, méconnaissable à cause de la cagoule que portait l'agresseur, chuchota à son oreille :

??? : « Pour aujourd'hui, ca sera juste un avertissement, tu as de la chance! Tiens toi éloigné de Lenalee et tout ira bien pour toi. »

Allen repensa alors à la rumeur dont avait parlé Lavi. Et si c'était vrai, mais que Lenalee l'ignorait? En tout cas, cet personne n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et il jugea préférable de ne pas la contrarier.

Allen : « C'est d'accord, je ne l'approcherais plus, c'est promis! » souffla t-il

L'Anglais ne sentait plus ses jambes tellements elles tremblaient, mais lorsqu'il sentit le canon du revolver s'éloigner de sa tempe et la main se retiré de devant ses yeux, il ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en courant.

Mais quelques metres plus loin, brisés par les émotions, ses jambes cessèrent de le soutenir et il s'écroula dans une flaque d'eau.

Il pleuvait toujours, il était trempé et il n'arrivait pas à se se traina jusqu'à un mur et s'y adossa, attendant de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le tissu humide d'un sac de cours rencontra sa joue et il sursauta :

Kanda : « Oi Moyashi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? T'as pas vu qu'il pleut? »

Allen : « Moya... shi? C'est qui? » Il était complétement dans les vappes.

Kanda : « T'es dans un bel état!!! Vraiment, on a pas idée de venir en cours quand on est malade! Allez grimpe! »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il fesait Allen se hissa sur les épaules de Kanda et le kendoka le transporta jusque chez lui.

Kanda : « Heureusement que Lavi sait où tu habites! Je l'ai dérangé en pleine scéance de drague apparement. »

Il arriva devant chez Allen qui avait cru bon de tomber dans les pommes quelques minutes avant. Résigné, Kanda sonna et attendit quelques minutes. Mana ouvrit visiblement surpris : il n'attendait pas de visite. Lorsqu'il vit Allen sur les épaules du kendoka, il n'eut pas besoin d'explication et l'invita à entrer.

--------------------

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est passé tout le monde?** »

L'enfant pleurait au milieu du salon dévasté. Des hommes étaient entrés et avaient tout saccagés pour se défouler. Conformément à la demande de sa mère, l'enfant n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient partis....

« **Maman? Tu es où?** »

Personne ne lui répondit, et il continua à pleurer. Au bout de quelques instant, une main se posa doucement sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux.

« **On dirait bien que j'arrive trop tard** » murmura la silhouette.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le rassurer, et exténué, celui-ci s'y endormit.

--------------------

Allen se réveilla en sueur et regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur son lit mais ne se souvenait absolument pas de comment il était arrivé là. Il ne portait plus non plus ses vêtements mouillés, remplacés par un de ses pyjamas.

Chancelant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, mais en passant devant la porte du salon, il surprit une conversation et se dissimula derrière la porte pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait :

« ....trouvé son sac dans la rue qui remonte jusque chez moi, je me suis demandé ce qu'il fesait là. J'ai appelé un amis pour avoir votre adresse et le ramené et je l'ai trouvé en chemin. »

« Tu as bien fait. Merci de l'avoir ramené. »

Allen reconnut alors les voix. Il s'agissait de Mana et de Yu Kanda, qui apparement l'avais ramené jusque chez lui.

Kanda : « Comment va t-il? »

Mana : « Il dort toujours je pense, mais cette fois-ci, je vais insister pour qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici pendant au moins 2 jours! Le temps qu'il se rétablisse! »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis, Kanda prit congé, tandis qu'Allen retournait discrétement se coucher, aillant complétement oublié sa soif.

Kanda était donc passé par la rue où il avait été agressé? Allen tenta de se souvenir. « Une minute » pensa t-il « Ce n'était pas une rue, mais une ruelle, et elle ne menait nulle part! »

**************

Enjoy voici la fin du chapitre 4!^^

Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews, ca m'aide à savoir si les chapitres sont interessants ou pas.

Là, je commence vraiment l'histoire!

Sinon, oui, je suis une sadique (vous aviez pas deviner? :D) et je vais même changer le degré de l'histoire. Je pense la mettre en T, parce qu'il y aura quelques scènes violentes.

Bon, sinon, à la prochaine, et reviews please! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Détente

Ohayo!!!!! ^^ Bon, j'ai pas posté pendant quelques jours, exams obligent! Mais voici le chapitre 5! Trève de blabla donc.

Note : Les personnages de -man ne sont pas à moi. Seuls les oc le sont.

*************

Chapitre 5 : Détente.

Deux jours après l'incident de la ruelle, Allen était sur pied, et Mana était enfin rassuré. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas laisser son fils partir tout seul pour le lycée, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Allen : « Mais ca va je te dis! Je peux encore y aller tout seul! Si tu continue je vais arriver en retard en plus! »

Mana : « De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix! Quelqu'un t'accompagnera. »

Allen soupira avant de demander : « Qui? »

??? : « Moi » grogna une voix qu'il reconnut bien vite.

Le jeune anglais se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Yu Kanda à la mine encore plus boudeuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Kanda : « Et dépéche toi, je n'aime pas être en retard!!! »

Ils sortirent rapidement après avoir saluer Mana et prirent le chemin du lycée. Allen n'était pas très rassuré. Il savait que le kendoka avait menti à son père en disant qu'il avait trouver son sac « par hasard ». Mais pourquoi donc avait-il menti? Est-ce qu'il le suivait? Ou serait-ce lui qui l'avait agressé?

Le blandinet regarda attentivement la figure grognon de son « garde du corps ». Décidément non, ce type ne pouvait pas être amoureux! Et encore moins de Lenalee, la fille la plus protégé du lycée par un frère survolté (et directeur). Car de ça, Allen en était sur, après deux jours de réfléxions, son agresseur était amoureux de la jeune fille.

En constatant cela, il se détendit en présence de Kanda et laissa ses pensés envahis par une autre idée, désormais plus préocupante. Il ne devait plus s'approché de Lenalee. Facile à dire! Le plus souvent, c'est elle qui venait vers lui, et il se voyait mal la repousser sans lui donner de raison. Ceci dit, il serait souvent accompagné par Yu dorénavant, il ne risquerait donc plus d'agression, à moins qu'il soit l'agresseur, mais il en doutait. Un sourire vint alors s'accrocher à ses lèvres. La journée commencait bien.

A midi, à la pause déjeuner, il rejoignit Lenalee et Lavi sur le toit comme convenu à l'avance avec ses amis. Il fut cependant surpris d'y voir David et Kanda, que Lavi avait apparement obligé à venir.

Lenalee : « Voilà Allen-kun, on va pouvoir commencer! J'ai une de ses faims! »

Allen : « Désolé, j'ai dû allé m'excuser auprès du professeur de maths pour ne pas avoir pu lui rendre son devoir à temps. »

Lavi : « C'est pas grave, tu es là, c'est l'essentiel!! Dépéche toi de t'assoir, moi aussi j'ai faim! »

Le jeune pianiste s'assit, et le repas commenca. L'ambiance était étrange, car Kanda l'ignorait toalement, David fixait alternativement Allen, Lavi et Lenalee avec un regard réprobateur, ce qui ne l'empéchait pourtant pas de participer à la conversation avec animation.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, annoncant le début du week end pour certains, Kanda avait déjà disparut, probablement en direction de la salle de kendo, et Lavi trainait Allen jusqu'au club de musique où ils devaient encore bosser une partie de l'après-midi pour rattraper ses deux jours d'absences.

Allen : « Mais je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas sur! Pourquoi tu as fait comme si j'avais dit oui? »

Lavi : « Parce que je voulais que ca soit toi, quel question! »

Allen : « Ca t'arrives d'écouter ce que disent les autres de temps en temps? »

Lavi : « Ben oui, tout le temps, pourquoi? »

Allen : « Jamais vu une mauvaise foi pareil! » marmonna t-il

Lavi : « Si tu continue de râler, je ne reste pas pour t'aider! »

Allen : « Ok ok, je dis plus rien! »

La comptabilité du club apparut vite comme ennuyeuse à Allen, mais Lavi lui avait promis de le laisser jouer du piano une fois le travail fini, il fesait donc des efforts pour ne pas bailler toutes les minutes, ou s'endormir sur les paperasses.

Au bout de 2 longuuuuues heures de travail, les deux musiciens avaient enfin finis tout le travail en retard et prirent une pause bien mérité avant de se mettre à leurs instruments. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à jouer, une horde de filles se pressaient devant les portes et les fenêtres de la salle pour les écouter. Lavi avait l'air ravi, mais Allen n'en menait pas large, même des professeurs étaient venus les écouter jouer, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Après tout, il n'avait jamais joué pour personne d'autre que pour lui-même ou Mana.

A la fin du morceau, au milieu des applaudissements, il parvint à glisser quelques mots à Lavi, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle, tandis que les professeurs et autres étudiants retournaient à leur occupations.

Lavi : « Tu as eu le trac je te dis! C'est rien! Arrête de penser que tu es malade!! »

Allen : « Oui, mais... »

Lavi : « Mais t'es têtu aussi! Je te dis que c'est rien! D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on remette ça à l'occasion! T'as vu le nombre de filles qu'on a attiré? »

Allen : « Euh.... »

Lavi : « En fait, t'es pire que Yu »

Kanda : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

Le kendoka venait d'arriver sur le toit où les 2 étudiants prenaient l'air. Lavi sursauta en l'entendant parler, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

Lavi : « Y...Yu!! Quel bonne surprise! Je disais justement à Allen à quel point tu étais doué au kendo... »

Kanda : « C'est ca! Bon, Allen! On va pas y passer la journée! Faut que je te raccompagne, et j'ai pas que ca à faire! Déjà qu'il a fallu vous chercher! »

Vu le ton que prenait Kanda, Allen ne se fit pas prier, il aggripa son sac et descendit dans la cours, après avoir brièvement saluer Lavi.

D'une fenêtre du bâtiment principal, deux ombres les regardaient s'éloigner.

???? : « Tu es vraiment sur que c'est lui? »

?? : « Je pense que oui. Il correspond drôlement bien à la description. »

???? : « Zut »

?? : « Quoi? »

???? : « Non rien.... Que fait-on alors? »

?? : « Rien! En tout cas, pas de coup d'éclat comme tu as tenter l'autre jour! Si tu le tue, on sera bien avancé! »

???? : « Je voulais juste lui faire peur.... Y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat! »

?? : « Arrête de te plaindre. Maintenant qu'on l'a trouvé, il faut prévenir le chef. Tu t'en occupe? »

???? : « Ok! Mais si j'ai un dépassement de forfait, c'est toi qui paye. »

*************

Voilà voilà!^^ J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours?

Cette fois-ci, je n'aurait qu'un mot : **Reviews please**!^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Night

Bonjour à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic!^^

Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle plait, puisque c'est presque toujours les mêmes personnes qui postent des reviews (merci à elles), mais il y en a sûrement qui aiment et qui n'ont pas de compte (ou la flemme de poster).

Sur ce, je ne vous fais plus attendre, voici la suite.

Note : les personnages de DGM ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura-dono.

*********************

Chapitre 6 : Night

Kanda : « Bon, voilà, t'es chez toi! Je te laisse, j'ai pas que ça à faire! A demain! »

Kanda s'éloigna, laissant Allen sur le perron de l'appartement où il vivait avec Mana. Cela fesait bien 2 semaines que le kendoka l'accompagnait chaque matin, puis, le raccompagnait chaque soir, et il s'était habituer à sa mine boudeuse et à son ton sec et cassant. Il commencait même à l'apprécier autant que Lavi avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps en salle de musique à travailler pour le club, ou à jouer ensemble.

Le jeune Anglais se dirigea vers sa chambre où il ôta son uniforme avant de se rhabillé en tenue de ville : il devait rejoindre Lavi à un concert ce soir là.

Il alla ensuite voir dans la cuisine où un mot était épinglé au frigo : « J'ai pas mal de boulot, je rentrerais tard ce soir. Amuse toi bien avec tes amis. Mana. »

Allen sourit. Son père travaillait beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés, mais il n'oubliait jamais de le prévenir en cas d'horaires tardive. L'adolescent se servit un bol de chips, et, étant seul, décida de s'accorder une pause dans le travail scolaire et de regarder un peu la télé. Il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant de rejoindre Lavi, il aurait le temps de travailler plus tard.

xxxxxx

?? : « Ca fait 2 semaines qu'il est au courant maintenant! On a toujours pas de réponse? »

???? : « Je te dis que non! Quand j'ai appelé, il m'a dit qu'il rapellerait plus tard, ou nous enverrait quelqu'un.... »

?? : « Ben pour l'instant, on a ni l'un, ni l'autre, et je m'ennuie! Sans compter qu'avec tes bêtises, l'approcher est devenu dangereux! »

???? : « Quoi, tu parles de Kanda?! Tu as peur de ce type? »

?? : « Tu dis ca parce que tu ne l'a jamais vu combattre! Moi, ca fait 2 ans que je le vois! Ce mec a une aura de tueurs! »

??? : « Pire que la tienne, Tyki? »

Le dénommé Tyki et son acolyte se retournèrent en même temps, surpris tous les 2.

?? : « Jasdero!!! Ca fesait longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Jasdero : « Le chef m'a envoyé pour voir si la personne que vous avez trouvé est bien la bonne. »

Tyki : « Il doute de nous c'est ca? »

Jasdero : « Il ne veut pas se donner de faux espoirs, c'est tout! Et puis, ca fait bientôt 5 ans que tu es ici en planque Tyki, et tu n'as pas encore ramener de résultat concluant! »

Tyki : « Excuse moi de ne pas avoir trouvé une dizaine de fausses pistes, ou le bon du premier coup, je ne le referais plus, promis.... » déclara Tyki d'un ton las.

?? : « Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ca, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Tu veux savoir si c'est le bon ok, mais comment tu compte t'y prendre?! »

Jasdero : « Il faudrait déjà que je le vois.... Vous savez où il habite? »

Tyki : « J'ai accès aux fiches des lycéens, ca doit être noté dessus, je vais voir. »

xxxxxx

L'obscurité était compléte. Allen ne voyait absolument rien. Il ressentait juste de la peur. Une peur immense qui lui glacait les os. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix :

_« Pour aujourd'hui, ca sera juste un avertissement, tu as de la chance! Tiens toi éloigné de Lenalee et tout ira bien pour toi. »_

Le jeune Anglais se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'était endormis en regardant la télé. Soulagé, mais encore impressionné par son cauchemar, le jeune homme rangea le salon, éteint le poste TV et retourna dans sa chambre, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous avec Lavi, il avait donc le temps de se changer, ses vêtements étant trempés de sueur.

En revanche, il était trop tard pour ses devoirs. Tant pis, il les feraient en rentrant.

Tout en se changeant, il repensait à son cauchemar. Chaque jour, quand il passait devant la ruelle avec Kanda, ilse sentait nauséeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'aventure dans cette ruelle? La même réponse venait alors toujours à son esprit : parce qu'il pleuvait et qu'il y avait trouvé un abri!

Mais Mana ne lui avait-il pas répété 100 fois que ces endroits étaient dangereux?

La sonnerie de l'appartement vint interrompre ses pensées déprimantes et Allen se précipita jusqu'à l'interphone après avoir enfilé une veste par dessus son T-shirt.

xxxxxx

Lavi tournait en rond sur la place depuis déjà dix minutes. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre, et Allen le savait! Cela l'agacait d'autant plus que plusieurs groupes de filles se trouvaient dans la file, et qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller sans Allen.

Il s'apprettait à envoyer le 5è message à Allen en moins de 10 minutes lorsqu'il reçut enfin une réponse du jeune homme : « Je ne peut pas venir ce soir. Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père, on se voit demain au lycée, désolé, salut. »

Le rouquin fut surpris et un peu déçu, un peu inquiet aussi pour le père de son ami qui, il le savait, était sa seule famille. Mais il oublia bien vite tout cela en apercevant deux jolis brunes entrer dans la file et il se hata de se placer derrière elles.

Dans une ruelle, non loin de là, quelqu'un l'observait. Une ombre avec de longs cheveux en queue de cheval et une aura meurtriére.

********************

Voilà!^^ Celui-ci, comme les autres, est court, je le sais, mais si je veux ménager mes effets, tout en ne rendant pas l'histoire inssuportable et ennuyeuse par une provision de détails inutiles, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! :D

Par exemple, là, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas révélé l'identité d'un personnage. D'ailleurs, avez vous deviné qui il est?

Valentime : Je ne sais pas encore, peut être!^^

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews (oui Mogusa, je suis sadique, pourquoi? XD ).

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à ajouter « **Reviews svp**! »

Allen : Oui, filez lui des reviews! Elle sera contente, et j'aurais une chance de survie!

Mayuko : Voyons Allen!!! J'ai encore rien fait!

Allen : Je sens que ca neva pas durer, c'est pour ca...... -_-

Mayuko : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais......

Kanda : Bon, c'est fini?! Tu vas le clore ce chapitre oui?!!

Mayuko : Oui, oui! Ca va, pas la peine de hurler!

Au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7 : Eclats de lumière

Bonjour bonjour!^^

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, il y a une erreur dans le chapitre précédent au niveau des personnages enigmatiques. Voici donc un petit récapitulatif :

?? Tyki

??? Jasdero

???? encore inconnu.

Ainsi, le personnages qui dit :

?? : « Jasdero!!! Ca fesait longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

?? : « Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ca, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Tu veux savoir si c'est le bon ok, mais comment tu compte t'y prendre?! »

Est bien le personnage enigmatique, et non Tyki comme aurait pu le suggéré mon erreur.

Sinon, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici la suite (réponses aux reviews à la fin).

(ah oui j'oublie les persos de -man sont à Katsura-dono)

************

Chapitre 7 : Eclat de lumière :

Le lendemain matin, Lavi se rendit chez Allen en compagnie de Kanda pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le kendoka l'accompagnait, mais comme il ne dégnait pas répondre à ses questions, Lavi préféra marcher en silence. Une fois arrivés devant l'immeubles dans lequel vivait le jeune anglais, ils sonnèrent, mais n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

Lavi : « Peut être que son père est à l'hôpital et que lui aussi? »

Kanda : « Possible, rentrons! »

Le ton autoritaire de Kanda ne laissait pas de place aux répliques et le rouquin dû se résigner à rentrer, malgré son envie d'aller vérifier à l'hôpital.

xxxxx

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il avait les yeux bandés par un large bandeau noir. Il ne compris tout d'abord pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se redresser. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait les mains liés derrière le dos.

Le pianiste tenta de ressembler ses souvenirs. Que s'était il donc passé la veille? Que fesait-il dans cet... endroit? La seule conclusion qu'il pouvait tiré de ca situation, c'est qu'il avait été enlevé, mais par qui? Et pourquoi? En tout cas, pas pour le tuer, sinon, ca serait déjà fait!

Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas, et des éclats de voix et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient.

Tyki : « ....était sur que j'aurais dû vous accompagnés! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas blesser au moins! »

???? : « Ca va, on l'a juste bluffé et assomer pour l'amener ici, c'est pas comme si on lui avait mis un coueau sous la gorge! »

Tyki : « Si Jasdero n'avait pas été là, je me demande bien! Après tout, tu l'as déjà menacé avec un flingue! »

Allen se sentit glacé d'horreur. Le type qui l'avait agressé était donc ici? Mais qui était-ce? Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ses voix, les 2, mais il ne pouvait pas identifier à qui elles appartenaient. Une chose était sûr, c'était 2 voix d'hommes! Il tenta de se concentrer, et de rassembler ses souvenirs, lorsque la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait se mit à grincer.

xxxxx

Kanda arpentait la rue qui menait à l'immeuble d'Allen, visiblement furieux. Sans prendre le temps de sonner, il tira de sa poche un trouseau de clés et ouvrit le hall avant de monter jusqu'à l'étage où vivait le jeune anglais avec son père. Il frappa à la porte : pas de réponse. Il insista, frappant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre timidement.

xxxxx

Tyki : « Bonjour Allen. Alors, tu as bien dormi? »

Allen sursauta de stupéfaction.

Allen : « Professeur Mikk? Que faites vous ici? Qu'est-ce que ca signifie? Ou suis-je? »

???? : « Professeur Mikk! Elle est bien bonne! Il est juste devenu prof pour trouver quelqu'un, et il s'avère que c'est toi, pas de bol! »

Tyki : « David!!!! Tu parles beaucoup trop! Rejoins Jasdero! Il doit avoir besoin de toi! »

David : « Ouai, ouai ca va!! »

David sortit de la pièce, mais pas des pensées d'Allen : _C'était lui qui l'avait agressé dans la ruelle? Pourquoi? D'après ce qu'il avait compris lors de la dispute, ils avaient besoin de lui vivant.... Est-ce que sa première intuition était la bonne? David était-il vraiment amoureux? _Mais son attention fut brusquement réorienté sur Tyki, qui venait de l'assoir sur ce qui semblait être un lit.

Tyki : « Tu seras sans doute plus à l'aise que couché pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. »

xxxxx

Kanda : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang?!! Le soir c'était votre boulot de le surveiller! Comment j'étais sencé faire quand j'ai vu qu'il ne venait pas moi? Abandonner la surveillance de l'autre?!! »

Mana : « Non, bien sur que non Kanda, mais.... je suis rentré tard. Je sais, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je me suis dit que pour quelques heures.... » murmura t-il.

Kanda : « Quelques heures de trop Mana!!! Maintenant, ils en ont 2! Je ne pense pas que les parents de ce gamin son mort pour rien! Si? »

Kanda continuait de hurler en fesant les cents pas lorsque Mana releva la tête.

Mana : « Dis moi Kanda, ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi furieux pour avoir raté une mission. D'habitude, tu te contente de râler dans ton coin et de faire la tête. Pourquoi es-tu si furieux? »

Kanda se figea sur place, avant de lâcher un « Che » et de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Mana : « Est-ce que tu te serais réellement attaché à Allen? » murmura t-il pour lui même.

xxxxx

Tyki : « Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Allen : « Vous plaisentez!? C'est un canular! Ca ne peut être que ca! »

Tyki : « Je t'assure que non, tu es bien le Pianiste que nous recherchions! Et d'ici quelques jours, on te ramènera en Angleterre, notre Chef veut te voir. »

Allen : « Eh non, mais attendez! Professeur, ce n'est pas sérieux! Attendez! »

Mais la porte se referma sur les appels du jeune Anglais qui ne put que se recoucher avant d'éclater en sanglot.

xxxxx

David : « Te voilà enfin Tyki! C'est pas trop tôt! »

Tyki : « La ferme! C'est la faute à qui d'après toi? Bavard! »

Jasdero : « C'est pas grave on s'en fout! Tiky, j'ai trouvé le 3è. Etonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas repéré tous les 2 d'ailleurs, c'était un ami du Pianiste. »

Tyki : « Qui? »

Jasdero : « Lavi Bookman est le Violiniste. »

***************

Voilà. Fin de ce chapitre.

Il y a pas mal de révélations, pas forcément compréhensibles, tout de suite, mais bon, la suite n'en sera que plus interessante je pense. Voilà donc notre fameux agresseur mystére dévoilé, qui s'en doutais? Beaucoup, en tout cas je pense!^^

Bon, voici l'heure de répondre à vos reviews (merci encore aux posteurs).

**Nell36** : J4ai déjà expliqué pourquoi c'était si court. Je sais que ca peut être désagréable, surtout quand il faut attendre la suite, mais bon, pas le choix. J'ai essayer de faire cette partie un peu plus longue, je ne sais pas du tout si j'y suis arrivé.

**Celi-chan : **Merci pour les compliments. Pour être honnête, moi non plus je n'apprécie pas beaucoup les noms devant les dialogues, mais j'ai voulu faire un test, et je ne peux pas vraiment changer de mise en page au milieu de l'histoire. Une chose est sûre, ca ne sera pas comme ca sur mes autres fics!^^

Et puis, j'avais mis ce systéme justement pour les personnages inconnues, car il y en avait plusieurs, et toujours parlé d'inconnu aurait fini par embrouiller. Les « ? » c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, mais au final, c'était pas si clair que ca, puisque même moi, je m'y suis perdu! XD

Voilà, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!

(et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je suis un peu tête en l'air).


	8. Chapter 8 : Identity

Bonjour tout le monde!^^

Bon voici enfin la suite de l'histoire.

ChibiKitsu : Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire je me suis dit « Ben pourquoi un orchestre? ». Puis je me suis relu, et j'ai compris! On pense pas toujours à tout quand on écrit! XD

Bon, je vais pas parlé 2h. Retenez juste que les persos ne sont pas à moi.

********

Chapitre 8 : Identity

Lavi : « J'en ai marre, ca fait presque une semaine qu'Allen ne vient plus en cours! C'est moi qui doit me taper son boulot au club, c'est pas marrant! » comme à son habitude depuis que le jeune Anglais avait disparu, Lavi se lamentait, mais personne n'y prenais garde.

Lavi : « Yuuuuuuuuu, tu pourrais au moins me soutenir!!!! »

Kanda : « .... »

Lenalee : « Tu m'as dit que son père était à l'hôpital! Peut être que c'est grave et qu'Allen préfére resté avec lui! »

Lavi : « Peut-être, mais il ne répond même pas sur son portable! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses David? »

David : « Hein? Euh... Je suis d'accord avec Lenalee »

Lavi : « Tout le monde est contre moi! Puisque c'est comme ca, je vais bosser! »

Lavi quitta le toit du lycée et se dirigea vers la salle de musique qui n'était pas vide, à sa grande surprise.

Lavi : « Bonjour professeur. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

Tyki : « Bonjour Lavi. Pas grand chose en réalité. En fait, je voulais te présenter à un ami qui travaille au Conservatoire, toi et le comptable, mais il semble que notre jeune prodige n'ait pas été là cette semaine. Voudrais-tu y venir quand même avec moi cet aprés-midi? »

Lavi réfléchit. L'aprés-midi, il avait prévu de s'occuper des paperasses en retard pour le club, mais entre un pile de paperasse, et un tour au Conservatoire, il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Lavi : « D'accord, je viens. Je vous retrouve où? »

Tyki : « Disons à ma voiture dans un quart d'heure? Le temps de ranger nos affaires? »

Lavi : « D'accord. »

xxxxxxxx

De son côté, Kanda avait fini de manger et arpentait les couloir l'air grognon. C'est vrai qu'avec Allen en moins à surveiller, il pouvait davantage se concentrer sur Lavi, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cela l'énervait-il autant? Pourquoi le fait de ne plus accompagner Allen chaque matin l'agacait-il profondément? Et pourquoi se retrouver en présence de David le mettait-il mal à l'aise? Se pouvait-il que le jeune lycéen soit mélé à tout ca? Peut être était-il l'un d'eux!?!

A cette pensé, Kanda s'arrêta : « Non.... Impossible! » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Lavi : « Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Yuuuuuuu-chan? »

Kanda sursauta violement avant de se retourner pour faire face à Lavi.

Kanda : « CA VA PAS NON?!! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE ME FAIRE PEUR COMME CA?! »

Lavi : « Du calme Yuuuuu-chan, je.... »

Kanda : « Et surtout, arrête de m'apeller comme ca! » déclara le kendoka en essayant de reprendre son calme « Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir? Tu ne devais pas bosser pour ton club cet après-midi?! »

Lavi : « Justement, c'est ce que je voulais te dire! Je vais au Conservatoire au nord de la ville avec le Professeur Mikk. Je te cherchais pour te dire que je ne rentrerais pas avec toi ce soir! »

Le kendoka parut un instant surpris : Tyki Mikk, le professeur de musique... A première vu, rien de suspect, mais Allen avait disparut peu de temps auparavant, et laisser Lavi en vadrouille ne lui disait rien de bon.

Kanda : « Je viens! »

Lavi : « Pardon?! »

Kanda : « Je viens avec vous! J'ai quelque chose à faire de ce côté là. Je demanderais au professeur si je peux profiter de la voiture. »

Lavi haussa les épaules : « Comme tu veux, mais viens, je ne tiens pas à être en retard à cause de toi! »

xxxxxxxxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les 3 roulaient en direction du nord de la ville, Tyki n'ayant pas osé refuser la demande du brun.

Une fois arrivé au Conservatoire, Kanda les quitta pour rejoindre un grand immeuble situé un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas à surveillé Lavi dans le Conservatoire, l'organisation dont il fesait partie y avait de nombreux agents infiltrés. Il les retrouveraient plus tard.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, le kendoka tapa un code de sécurité et entra. Passant par divers couloirs et escaliers, il finit par arriver devant une porte qu'il ouvrit à la volé sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Kanda : « Vous m'avez convoqué?.... Chef » il prononca ce dernier mot avec tout le dédain dont il était capable. Kanda détestait cet homme, qui n'était autre que son frère aîné.

Link : « Entre, c'est à propos de l'enquête sur la disparition du Pianiste dont tu avais la garde.... »

Kanda : « Si tu essaie de me mettre sa disparition sur le dos, je te jure que tu vas le regretter! J'étais censé faire quoi moi?! Avec 2 Musiciens à surveiller en même temps?! Je ne me dédouble pas au cas où tu ne le saurais pas! »

Link : « Ca va, ca va, ne commence pas à crier! Si on t'en a confié 2, c'est parce que nous pensions que tu étais le plus fort de l'organisation, et aussi le plus discret. Mais visiblement, nous nous sommes trompés! Mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je t'ai convoqué, il y a plus important! »

Kanda ne répondit pas. Comme chaque fois qu'il venait au QG, il s'énervait. Tout chez son frère l'enervait, de la façon dont il s'habillait jusqu'aux ridicules points qu'il arborait sur le front, en passant par son air supérieur. Si Link ne fesait pas parti de sa famille, il y a longtemps que Kanda lui aurait collé son sabre près de la jugulaire.

Link observat son cadet quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole :

Link : « Alors voilà, il se trouve que j'avais demandé à quelques Enquêteurs de se renseigner sur quelques personnes de ton lycée, histoire de savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis infiltrés.... »

Kanda : « Et alors?! »

Link : « Alors, un de tes professeurs est apparement suspect. L'Enqueteur qui le suivait l'a vu s'entretenir régulièrement avec un certain Jasdero, dont nous savons qu'il est membre du Clan. »

Le coeur du kendoka se mit à battre à tout rompre : et si c'était...?

Kanda : « Qui est-ce?! » demanda t-il presque certain de la réponse.

Link : « Le professeur Tyki Mikk qui enseigne la musique apparement, drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas?.... Eh mais où vas-tu?!!!! »

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, Kanda avait bondi à l'entente du nom de Tyki, et courrait maintenant à perdre haleine en direction du Conservatoire.

Kanda : « Pourvu qu'il soit encore là! Que je n'arrive pas trop tard! »

*************

Clap de fin pour ce chapitre. La suite la prochaine fois!^^

Bon j'ai essayé d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe et de frappes, mais il est possible qu'il en reste.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (que je sais court). A la prochaine.

NB : SVP que les fans de Kanda ne me lynchent pas parce que j'en ai fait le frère de Link. SVP


	9. Chapter 9 : Stratégie

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin la suite de ma fic!^^ JE suis désolé, ca a pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais j'essayais de ne pas écrire de trop grosse bêtise! :D

Allen : Elle dit ca avec un grand sourire, ca sent pas bon

Lavi : A qui le dis-tu?! ^^''

Mayu : Bon, c'est pas fini vous 2! En place, on commence!!!!

**********

Chapitre 9 : Stratégie.

Kanda : « Comment ca vous les avez laissés partir!?! Ca sert à quoi qu'on vous envoie un message d'alerte?!!! Ils sont partis par où?!! »

Link : « Calme toi Kanda, ils sont loin maintenant! »

L'interpellé se retourna furieux. Ce prof de musique avait réussi son coup! Il avait kidnappé les 2 Musiciens, et sous son nez en plus!!! Kanda donna donna un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle au coin de la rue : il était véritablement hors de lui.

Connaissant bien les accés de fureur du jeune kendoka, les hommes de Link protégeaient leur chef tout en se tenant à une distance résonnable de celui qu'ils appelaient le « fou furieux ».

Link : « Bon, ce qui est fait est fait! » dit-il après avoir discuter avec ses hommes du Conservatoire.

Kanda : « Pardon?! »

Son regard glaça les os de tous les hommes présents à l'exception de Link, trop habitué sans doute.

Link : « Attend, je n'ai pas fini! On a perdu la trace du rouquin d'accord, mais tout n'est pas perdu! Suis moi jusqu'au bureau, j'ai à te parler. »

Kanda ne répondit rien et suivit son frère, la mine boudeuse et le regard assassin.

xxxxx

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, une ombre se faufillait sur les quais du port de plaisance.

Jasdero : « Tu es sur que personne ne t'as suivi David?! »

David : « Eh ca va! Je ne suis plus un gamin! Tu ne va quand même pas me réapprendre les bases! »

Jasdero : « Si un membre de l'Ordre t'as suivit, ca pourrait bien faire échouer toute l'opération! Tu en as conscience au moins?! »

David : « Parce qu'enlever deux ados, tu trouves ca discret toi!? »

Jasdero : « Ces 2 là sont orphelins! Le Pianiste était gardé par un membre de l'Ordre, et le Violoniste par son grand-père qui ne dira rien, on est tranquille! »

David : « Mouais.... On y va quand? J'en ai marre de ce pays! »

Jasdero : « Du pays peut être, mais pas des jolies filles qui s'y trouvent! »

Le grand blond avait un sourire malicieux, et pendant une fraction de secondes, le teint de David vira au rose vif.

David : « De.... De quoi tu parles?! »

Jasdero : « Je ne sais pas moi.... Sans doute de la charmante soeur de ton proviseur?! Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà? »

David : « Lenalee.... »

Jasdero : « Donc tu tiens vraiment à elle! Tu ne peut pas trompé ton grand frère! Je sais que ca va être dur, mais tu vas devoir la quitter un petit moment tu sais? »

David : « Oui, je le sais » soupira t-il « Mais quand tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu crois que le chef me laissera revenir ici?! Je veux dire.... pour la revoir. »

Jasdero : « Je verrais ce que je peux faire! En attendant, dépéche toi de monter! On attend que Tyki revienne avec le Pianiste et on y va. »

David : « Lavi est déjà à bord?! »

Jasdero : « Oui, mais n'utilise pas son prénom!! »

David s'excusa, et les 2 hommes montèrent à bord. Au même moment, l'ombre qui les avaient épiés repartit comme elle était venue.

xxxxx

Kanda : « Tu veux QUOI!!!? »

Link : « Ne hurle pas comme ca s'il te plait!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si abhérant dans mon plan!?! »

Kanda : « Tu veux dire qu'on va laisser ce malade récupérer les 2 Musiciens qui lui manque juste dans le but de lui tendre une embuscade!? »

Link : « Eh bien oui, je ne vois pas où ca te pose un problème?! »

Kanda : « Où ca me pose un problème?!!! Tu veux savoir où ca me pose un problème?! Non mais je crois rêver!! Et si ton plan marche pas hein?! On fait quoi?! On ne sait pas où est la fosse! Encore moins comment y accéder! »

Link : « Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète le plus?! Savoir que notre ennemie pourrait réussir, ou que ton précieux Pianiste soit en danger!? »

Le jeune kendoka lança un regard tellement noir que Link baissa les yeux et marmonna des mots d'excuse. Le silence se fit, lourd, pesant. Chacun considérant la disparition de Lavi comme un échec, mais aussi comme une manière d'arrêté définitivement le chef ennemie, comme l'avait proposé Link. Kanda, quant à lui, fesait les cent pas. Le silence fut interrompu par un coup de téléphone.

xxxxx

Lavi : « J'suis où là?! »

Le jeune garçon venait de se réveillé dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel, mais il constata bien vite qu'au lieu de fenêtre, elle était ornée de hublots.

Lavi : « Un bateau?! »

Jasdero : « Bingo gamin! Tu es très observateur! Mais rien que de très normal pour un membre de la famille Bookman! »

Lavi : « Qui êtes vous?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? C'est quoi ce bateau?! »

Jasdero « Ola!! Doucement! Du calme! Une question à la fois tu veux?! Et puis, ton ami se fera une joie de te répondre! »

Lavi : « Mon am..? Allen!!! »

Le jeune homme fenait d'entré dans la pièce accompagné d'un colosse. Il avait les yeux bandés, mais il semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré. Jasdero le détacha, lui retira le bandeau et le poussa jusqu'à Lavi dans les bras duquel il s'effondra.

Lavi : « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?! »

Jasdero : « On lui a juste dit la vérité et ca l'a un peu... effondré. »

Sur ces mots, le colosse et le blondinet ressortirent de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Jasdero : « Skin, tu restes devant la porte, et tu les surveille!! Nous avons pas mal de jours de mer devant nous, il est hors de question qu'ils s'échappent! »

Skin : « .... ok. »

xxxxx

Kanda : « C'était qui au téléphone?!! »

Link : « Mana. »

Kanda : « Che... Il est encore dans l'Ordre celui-là?! »

Link : « Tu y es bien toujours!! »

Le silence retomba brutalement. Nouveaux échanges de regards noirs, puis, Kanda estima qui le temps pressait.

Kanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?! »

Link : « Me prévenir que mon plan peut réussir. »

Kanda : « A parce que tu n'en était même pas..... »

Link : « LAISSE MOI FINIR TU VEUX?! »

Kanda se renfrogna.

Link : « Oui, à la base, je n'en était pas sur du tout, ce n'était qu'une intuition! Maintenant, j'en ai la confirmation, et j'aimerais que tu acceptes cette mission! »

Kanda : « Quoi?! »

Link : « Oui, c'est à toi que je la confie petit frère! Avec toute ma confiance! Si tu acceptes, tu pars dans 2 heures avec une frégate de l'Ordre. »

Kanda : « Bien sur que j'accepte! Ces deux-là étaient sous ma responsabilité, alors j'y vais! »

Link : « Je te remercie! Il y a cependant une condition au succés de cette mission! »

Kanda : « Lequel? » demanda t-il méfiant.

Link : « Celui-ci. »

xxxxx

Lavi : « Allen! Eh Allen! Ca va mieux?! »

Allen : « Lavi c'est toi?! Où est-on?! »

Lavi : « Sur un bateau, et d'après ce que je vois à travers le hublot, en pleine mer. »

Le jeune anglais ne répondit pas. Alors ils étaient en route?! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Lavi! Qu'il lui dise!

Allen : « Euh Lavi.... Il faut que je te dise ce que je sais! » déclara t-il en se redressant.

Le rouquin s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, en position d'écoute.

Allen : « Eh bien.... »

xxxxx

Kanda : « Lenalee!!!! »

Link : « Haha, tu sais que tu as une tête d'ahuri petit frère?! Je ne t'avais pas dit que Monsieur Lee colaborait à nos projets?! Sa jeune soeur Lenalee a un jour tout découvert, et a insisté pour nous aider. »

Kanda : « Et je dois l'amener.... avec moi?! »

Link : « Oui, car le point faible d'un de nos ennemies.... »

Lenalee : « ... c'est moi! »

**************

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer! Alors, vos avis?!

J'ai lu parmi les reviews qu'on me disait d'accepter les reviews des personnes sans compte, mais je ne sais pas du tout où aller pour ca! ^^' A vrai dire, je pensais qu'ils étaient acceptés, et qu'on pouvait les bloquer si on voulait, et pas l'inverse.

Bon sinon, j'ai essayer de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, mais je suis sûre qu'il reste des fautes de frappes et/ou d'orthographe.

Enfin bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, on revoit Allen pour la première fois depuis un moment!

Au prochain chap.


	10. Chapter 10 : Truth?

Bonjour, bonjour!^^ Eh oui, la suite à été longue à venir, mais la voilà!

Pour les dialogues, on me l'avait souvent fait remarqué, mais c'était un test, et je ne voulais pas changer la façon de présenter avant la fin de l'histoire, mais ca m'a tellement ennuyé la dernière fois, que je l'ai supprimé! ^^

Présentation de dialogue plus ou moins classique pour ce chapitre donc.

Je rappelle que les personnages de -man ne sont pas à moi!

Bonne lecture.

***********************

Chapitre 10 : Truth?

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette mission?!!! »

Cela faisait bien 3 jours qu'ils avaient prient la mer, et Kanda n'avait cesser de ronchonner depuis que leur bateau avait quitter le port. Personne à bord n'était assez sot pour faire de commentaires devant lui, et tout le monde se contentait de l'éviter quand il paraissait passablement irrité. Seule Lenalee tentait de le faire réagir un peu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose, elle passait donc tout son temps dans la salle de surveillance qui était chargé de repérer le bateau qu'ils devaient suivre.

« Où sommes-nous?! » demanda t-elle au soir du 3è jour, après avoir, une fois encore, tenter de faire rire le « mur Kanda ».

« Quelque part dans l'océan Indien. Je pense qu'ils veulent passer par le canal de Suez pour retourner en Angleterre plus rapidement. »

« En Angleterre?! Pourquoi vont-ils là-bas?! »

« Parce que c'est là que se base leur chef, d'ailleurs, votre ami aux cheveux blancs est originaire de là-bas aussi. Ce n'est pas un hasard Miss. »

« Si vous le savez, pourquoi...? »

« Pourquoi l'Ordre ne fait-il rien?! Parce qu'ils y sont puissant et on des appuis. » répliqua l'homme. « D'ailleurs, nous devrons être discrets lorsque nous y serons. »

« D'accord! Merci, je vous laisse travailler, je vais me reposer un peu. »

« Au fait Miss, un conseil : arrêtez d'essayer de divertir Kanda, vous perdez votre temps. En dix ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu d'autres sourires que des sadiques. » déclara le jeune homme avant de retourner à son travail.

xxxxx

« Ben ça alors!!!!! »

Lavi n'était pas choqué comme Allen lorsqu'il apprit la vérité, mais il était néanmoins stupéfait et curieux.

« C'est tout l'effet que ca te fait Lavi?! »

« Ben, c'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix d'être des Musiciens! Mais nos ancêtres étaient quand même sacrément atteint... Surtout les tiens! »

« Lavi! Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter?! »

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie! On est deux, on peut tenter de s'enfuir maintenant!!! »

« En pleine mer? Sans savoir où nous sommes? Avec le colosse devant la porte?! »

« Ben ne hurle pas pour commencer, et le colosse ne se doutera de rien!! »

« .... Je me demande si les autres se sont rendus compte de notre disparition.... » soupira Allen.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il pensait beaucoup à Kanda depuis qu'il avait été enlevé. A croire que le kendoka lui manquait, mais il se gardait bien d'en parler à Lavi, qui, de son côté, s'ennuyait à mourir. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait rien à part 2 lits (dont un de fortune) et une penderie vide. Il avait bien demander des cartes la veille à l'heure du repas, mais le nommé Jasdero avait déclaré « qu'il verrait ».

« Il pourrait au moins me laisser un magazine pour que je m'occupe un peu » marmonna le rouquin.

xxxxxx

Le lendemain, Lenalee se réveilla très tôt pour rejoindre Kanda qui s'entrainait sur le pont. En la voyant arriver, il tiqua, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Kanda?! »

« ...... »

« Kanda?!! »

« ....... »

« Tu vas répondre quand je t'appelle oui?!!!! »

Surpris, le kendoka la regarda et fini par lâcher :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! »

(N.A. Après tout, il s'agit toujours de la sœur de Komui hein! ;) )

« J'aimerais que tu m'explique... ce que sont les Musiciens, et quel est leur rôle?! Mon frère n'a jamais voulu me le dire. »

Encore plus surpris, le kendoka lâcha son sabre en bambou. Puis il s'assit et invita Lenalee a en faire autant. Le soleil se levait à peine, et il y avait peu de monde de lever sur le bateau. Uniquement les marins de service.

« Je peux te raconter ce que je sais. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit vrai, mais c'est en tout cas ce que l'ont m'a raconté.

Il y a longtemps maintenant, un monstre provoquait guerre et famine dans le but de détruire l'humanité. Accablés, les humains décidèrent qu'il était temps d'en finir, et ils invoquèrent Dieu de leur venir en aide. Il reçurent alors un cube qu'ils appelèrent « Innocence » et dont ils se servirent pour créer une armée, afin de se protéger du monstre. Mais le monstre était secondé par un clan puissant, et ensemble, ils détruisaient toujours plus d'humains, décimant leur armée. C'est alors que trois d'entre-eux se réunirent pour former une sorte de sort lié à la musique. Grâce à cela, ils scellèrent le monstre dans une fosse et le monde retrouva la paix. Chacun des 3 confia une partie de la partition d'ouverture à un proche, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à nos jours. On dit que les Musiciens sont les descendants de ces héros. »

« Et tout ça serait vrai?! On dirait un conte pour enfant! »

« Je t'avoue que j'ai moi aussi bien du mal à y croire, mais si c'est vrai, le monde sera en danger, et on ne peut pas prendre le risque. »

« C'est vrai, mais je doute quand même qu'un tel monstre existe et ait pu survivre si longtemps. La légende est peut être exagéré? »

« Possible... Bon, je dois finir mon entrainement, tu as besoin d'autre chose?! »

Le « mur Kanda » était de retour. Lenalee pensa qu'il ne fallait mieux pas trop s'attarder, et s'éclipsa.

xxxxxx

« Plus qu'une semaine de mer Tyki, plus qu'une semaine et nous le reverrons. »

« Si ça marche! Tu oublies que la dernière fois, les parents du Pianiste ont refusés de jouer. Ils en sont morts d'ailleurs! »

« Tout se passera bien cette fois-ci, tu verras. »

« Il faut espérer Jasdero, il faut espérer! »

**********************

Voilà!^^ Fin du chapitre 10. La fin se raproche, je pense qu'il y aura 15 chapitres maximum.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis, donc reviews please! ^^

Merci d'avance.


	11. Chapter 11 : Pressentiment

Bonjour tout le monde!!!! ^^

Bon, je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas posté, mais j'avais plusieurs raisons que je donnerais peut être à la fin de ce chapitre, mais je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 11 :

************************

Chapitre 11 : Pressentiment

« Allen? »

« ...... »

« Eh Allen?! »

« ..... »

« ALLEN!!!! »

Réveillé en sursaut, le jeune anglais manqua de tomber du lit.

« Ouaa!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lavi? »

« Je viens d'avoir une idée!! » déclara le rouquin tout fier

Allen regarda vaguement la pendule fixé au mur « Et tu avais besoin de me réveillé à une heure du matin en hurlant pour me le dire? Comme si notre situation n'était pas déjà assez inconfortable! »

« Ben c'était pour être plus discret qu'en plein jour, c'est une idée pour nous sortir de là! »

« Ah parce que hurler mon prénom pour me réveiller en sursaut c'était discret?! » demanda ironiquement Allen.

« Ben c'est ta faute aussi, tu dormais comme une souche! J'ai pas eu le.... »

Tout à coup, Lavi se tut. On entendait des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir qui menait à leur « chambre ». Avant qu'un des deux ait pu réagir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entré un Jasdero furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ici!!!?! On ne peut plus dormir?! On peut savoir ce que vous faites? »

Se consultant du regard, les deux Musiciens ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Lavi se décide à prendre la parole : « Eh bien.... J'ai des insomnies et.... je m'ennuyais alors j'ai voulu réveiller Allen pour m'occuper.... »

Jasdero lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Skin qui venait d'arriver. « Où étais-tu passé?! Tu es chargé de les surveiller je te rappelle! »

Le géant s'expliqua à voix basse et les deux prisonniers purent comprendre « avait faim » « parti chercher un en-cas. ». Puis, la porte claqua, et Jasdero repartit visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, tandis que Skin reprenait son poste devant la porte de nouveau fermé à clé.

De leur côté, les Musiciens étaient de nouveau seuls :

« Alors? » chuchota Allen « C'était quoi ton idée? »

« Attend, je vais t'expliquer..... »

xxxxxxxxx

« Cela va bientôt faire plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont partis! Je commence à être très inquiet pour ma petite Lenalee.... »

« Détendez-vous Komui, selon notre plan tout devrais bien se passer. »

« Oui, mais si le plan échoue, vous y avez penser?!! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser y aller! Ma pauvre petite Lenalee!!!! »

« Calmez-vous, vous devenez totalement hystérique, et puis ils ont de quoi contacter des renforts en cas de problème! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.... Comment faites-vous pour rester aussi calme?! Kanda est bien votre frère non?! »

« Justement, j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec lui. Donc détendez-vous. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir y croire autant que vous Link, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

xxxxxxxxxxx

« Lavi, tu es génial!!!!! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche très longtemps. »

« L'idéal, ça serait que ça marche suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de mettre les voiles, mais bon.... On peut toujours essayer. »

« Ok. Bon, plus qu'à retourner se coucher. » murmura Allen en baillant.

« Je pense que tu devrais rester éveiller » dit Lavi en regardant par le hublot qui leur servait de fenêtre. « Nous sommes arrivés j'ai l'impression. »

« Déjà?! Où sommes-nous?! » demanda le blandinet en se précipitant vers le hublot.

« A Londres! »

xxxxxxxxxxx

« Où sommes-nous? » demanda Lenalee au capitaine du bateau sur lequel elle avait embarqué avec Kanda. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et voyait les contours flous de rives se dessinant de chaque côté du bateau.

« Nous remontons la Tamise, Miss. Allez réveiller Kanda s'il vous plaît, nous allons avoir besoin de lui. »

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen et Lavi observaient avec une certaines curiosité le peu de la ville qu'ils pouvait voir depuis le hublot. Il faisait encore nuit et la Lune était d'une éclatante couleur rousse. Elle se situait juste au dessus d'une immense tour, probablement Big Ben, au dessus de laquelle elle semblait accroché. Comme si elle était le point culminant de cette immense horloge. En pleine contemplation de ce spectacle magique, ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas dans le couloirs, ni la serrure grincée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, ils sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Jasdero et à quatre hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Sur un geste du blond, les quatre homme se dirigèrent vers eux par groupe de deux. Sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, Allen et Lavi se retrouvèrent brutalement plaqué contre le mur par un homme, tandis que le second leur lié les poignets. Ensuite, ils les forcèrent à suivre Jasdero à travers les couloirs, puis à sortir du bateau à entrer dans une grande limousine noir aux vitres teintés où ils retrouvèrent Skin et Tyki bientôt rejoint par Jasdero. A l'avant, il y avait une quatrième personne, mais ils ne virent pas de qui il s'agissait.

Sans prévenir, la voiture parti en trombe et quitta bientôt les quais pour se diriger vers la sortie de la ville.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Enfin arrivé! C'est pas trop tôt! » maugréa Kanda dès qu'il eut mis le pied à terre.

Lenalee soupira, le fait d'avoir quitter le bateau ne le rendait pas plus agréable. Elle en venait presque à regretter l'époque où elle ne connaissait pas le « vrai » Kanda et qu'elle le considérait juste comme un élève un peu taciturne et peu bavard.

« Bon, je suis sensé jouer les guides apparemment » déclara t-il irrité « Il faut rejoindre les bureaux de l'organisation Londonien pour nous procurer un plan et un véhicule.... Suivez-moi et vite, j'ai horreur de la circulation de cette ville le matin! »

Le petit groupe quitta alors le port à la suite du kendoka tandis qu'au loin, l'aube pointait ses premiers rayons et que le vrombissement des moteurs commençaient à envahir la ville.

*********************

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu.^^

Bon après, si ce chapitre a tant de retard, vous vous en doutez, c'est en grande partie dû aux vacances, mais aussi au fait que j'avais perdu le papier sur lequel je notais mes idées! Donc bon.... Il faut également dire que je n'ai presque pas eu d'avis sur mon précédent chapitre, je n'avais donc plus vraiment la motivation de chercher des idées.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé, à la prochaine. ^^

PS Je sais que beaucoup étaient en vacances aussi ;)


	12. Chapter 12 : Third

olBonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà. Nous revoilà début septembre! Et avec la suite! Oo Sachez que la fin est proche, mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Donc enjoy! :P Après la réponse aux reviews bien sûr.

Midorikawa-chan Évidement, je ne demande pas une review de chacun à chaque chapitre! Je ne suis pas une tortoniaire (quoique.... faut voir avec Allen.... ^^), mais en avoir au moins une me permet d'avoir au moins un avis sur le chapitre paru, ce qui ne peut qu'aider à progresser. Une review par chapitre, certaines personnes le font, et parfois, je le fais aussi quand j'aime énormément l'histoire (et que je n'ai pas la flemme) mais en aucun cas ce n'est une obligation! ^^

Erika Arau Je peux pas répondre à la question, c'est du spoil! :D

**********************

Chapitre 12 : Third

Lavi et Allen n'en revenaient pas : en quelques heures, ils étaient passés des rues étroites de Londres aux vastes étendus de la campagne, mais la voiture ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Les vitres étant teintés, ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire pour tromper leur ennuie. Ils ne pouvaient même pas parler de peur de réveillé Jasdero qui ronflait sur la moitié de la banquette qui leur faisait face tandis que Tyki et Skin se partageaient la partie restante non sans grommeler.

Les deux garçons se contentaient donc de s'observer mutuellement, ou d'essayer de regarder la route par le pare-brise, tout en espérant que le plan de Lavi marcherait.

xxxxxxx

« Monsieur Kanda? »

Un regard froid et fatigué répondit à l'appel et l'intéressé, jusque là assis, se releva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! »

« Nous venons d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle!! »

« Ca n'en fera qu'une de plus... Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! » demanda Kanda visiblement irrité par cet idiot qui venait de perturber son demi-sommeil.

« Nous savons qui est le 3è et dernier Musicien! Il s'agit de.... »

xxxxxxx

Allen et Lavi entrèrent dans la villa où ils venaient d'arriver, plus ou moins poussés par Jasdero visiblement pressé d'arrivé. La demeure leur semblait immense et démesuré. Du hall où ils se trouvaient partaient 4 escaliers entre lesquelles on pouvait voir d'innombrables portes de bois sculpté. Alors qu'ils rêvassaient en admirant la superbe demeure, les deux garçons furent brutalement conduit vers une sorte de petit salon par des hommes semblables à ceux qui les avaient fait sortir du bateau. Ils furent ensuite « invités » à s'asseoir, et on les laissa seuls.

« Lavi? »

Le rouquin lança un regard interrogateur à son compagnon d'infortune.

« Où sommes-nous à ton avis? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Probablement toujours en Angleterre... où peut être en Écosse vu le froid... En tout cas nous n'avons pas quitter l'île. »

« Même si je sais qu'ils ne vont pas nous tuer, j'ai quand même un peu peur » confia le blandinet « surtout quand je sais qu'ils ont tués mes parents »

Le jeune Anglais commençait à sangloter silencieusement, mais Lavi ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui-même avait perdu ses parents des années auparavant et n'avait plus que son grand-père, il comprenait donc la détresse de son cadet, mais que faire si les brutes qui les avaient amenés ici revenaient? Il tenta alors de chuchoter des mots réconfortant et, au bout d'un certain temps, il parvint un peu à calmer Allen dont les yeux restèrent cependant rouge. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, de nombreux bruit de pas se rapprochaient dans leur direction.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et Tyki entra suivit de Jasdero et Skin. Derrière eux se tenaient la silhouette d'une personne que les deux Musiciens n'avaient jamais vu. Une silhouette presque enfantine, de petite taille, fine : une jeune fille.

Elle se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas sautillant, tenant ce qui semblait être une ombrelle fermé dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, les deux jeunes hommes furent très surpris. C'était bel et bien une jeune fille d'une douzaine pour d'un quinzaine d'années maximum qui les regardaient avec un large sourire appuyée sur son ombrelle qu'elle utilisait comme une canne.

« Ce sont eux Tyki?! Ils ont l'air plus vieux que moi! » dit-elle la mine boudeuse « ce n'est pas amusant! »

« Et pourtant, ils sont bien les deux Musiciens manquant, ceux que Monsieur votre père nous a demandé de retrouver Road-sama. »

« D'accord, je vais dire à papa que vous avez réussi! Il sera très content! » et elle sortit sans accorder le moindre intérêt aux deux captifs qui ne comprenaient rien.

« C'était qui? » se demande Allen a haute voix, ce qui surpris fortement Lavi.

« Allen! »

« Quaie!! » Un cri de douleur se mêla à la question inachevé : Jasdero venait de gifler Allen.

« C'est la fille de notre boss malappris! Et c'est aussi ma petite soeur! Tâche de le retenir! »

Les deux Musiciens lui lancèrent un regard surpris, mais n'osèrent pas poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres : '_Sa Soeur?!_ '

xxxxxxxx

« Tu te fiches de moi?! » s'exclama Kanda

« Je vous assure que non Monsieur Kanda! » répliqua le pauvre chercheur.

« Et vous le savez depuis quand?!!! » rugit le kendoka en sortant son sabre.

Alerté par les cris, le chef du QG Anglais accourut accompagné de Lenalee et quelques autres personnes.

« Kanda, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! » demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

Le dit Kanda se tourna vers elle l'air furieux. Il croisa son regard un long moment avant de soupirer de lâcher :

« Cet enfoiré s'est fichu de moi!!!! Il nous a fait croire qu'on devait venir ici pour récupérer les Musiciens et éliminer la menace qu'ils pourraient réveiller, mais en fait, c'est faux! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! »

« Le but de mon enfoir* de frère, c'est de nous pousser à tuer le troisième Musicien : l'Harmoniste, qui n'est autre que la fille du Boss ennemie!!! »

« Pardon?! »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil angoissé à Kanda puis au directeur anglais qui se trouvais à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, on ne pouvait pas vous le dire avant, c'était un ordre de Monsieur Link. »

******************

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu! On a les trois Musiciens maintenant!^^

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas bien, disons que trois Musiciens sont nécessaires, Link a donc depuis le début l'intention d'en tuer un, mais l'une des rares personnes qu'il sait pouvoir faire ca, c'est Kanda. Or Kanda ne quitte pas le Japon.... Je ne sais pas si tout le monde voit où je veux en venir, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant! (A ceux à qui elle plaît bien sur!^^)

A la prochaine. Review?


	13. Petit mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont lu et aimé cette histoire!

Je poste ce rapide petit message pour annoncer mon prochain retour, non, je ne suis pas morte! ^^

Cependant, suite à un (très gros) soucis informatique, j'ai perdu toutes mes histoires en cours, puis l'école est passé par là.

Bref, tout ca pour dire que le prochain chapitre devrait sortir d'ici la fin de cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine. En espérant que vous n'ayez pas trop décrochés (pour ceux qui suivent depuis le début).

Mayuko.


	14. Chapter 13 : Surprises

Bonjour à tous et désolé pour cette attente! ^^

En relisant mes chapitres pour me remettre à jour, j'ai constaté une grande quantité de fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe! J'essaierais de corriger ça un jour. En attendant, merci de m'en excuser!

Bon aller, assez de blabla.

******************

_Chapitre 13 : Surprises_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie! »

« Lavi, s'il-te-plait, n'aggrave pas mon mal de tête! La claque que m'a collé ce cinglé m'a donné une de ses migraines.... -_- »

« Ca c'est vrai qu'il y a été fort! Tout ca parce que tu as demandé qui était cette gam.... »

« Lavi!! S'il nous entend, tu peux être sûr qu'on finira à la cave, voir pire! »

« Ok, ok, mais je m'ennuie quand même! »

Les deux Musiciens avaient été enfermé dans une pièce visiblement destinée à être leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'eux. Il y avait deux grand lits couvert de velours qui se faisaient face. La pièce était petite en longueur, mais très large et comportait une salle de bain. Les hautes fenêtres étaient couvertes avec de long rideaux rouges et d'après l'ombre projeté dans la pièce au travers des étoffes, les deux garçons pouvaient en déduire qu'elles était grillagés. On les avaient conduit là après leur « entretien » avec la petite Road et il n'en avaient pas bougés depuis. Heureusement, Jasdero avait eu le savoir-vivre de les laisser libre de leurs mouvements, non sans leur avoir préalablement indiqué que toute tentative d'évasion serait sanctionnée.

« Je m'ennnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuie!!!!!! »

« Lavi! Ma tête! »

« Désolé, mais on a vraiment rien à faire » déclara le rouquin en s'affalant sur l'un des lits « Le seul point positif, c'est qu'on ait des lits! »

« C'est vrai, quelle chance!! On ne sera pas obligé de dormir par terre -_- » répliqua Allen, ironique.

« Mais non idiot! S'ils nous on mis des lits, c'est qu'ils pensaient qu'on allait dormir ici, d'accord? »

« Jusque là oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir! »

« Eh bien, c'est simple! Ils n'ont pas prévu de nous conduire près de la fosse de sitôt, ce qui veut dire.....? »

« Que les renforts auront peut être le temps de nous retrouver? »

« Bingo! ^^ »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait des renforts Lavi...... »

xxxxxxxx

« Je vais tuer ce **************** qui a osé se servir de moi! Attendez qu'on soit rentré au Japon pour voir! »

Kanda avait apprit qui était le 3è Musicien depuis maintenant quelques heures, mais il était toujours aussi furieux et faisait les cents pas dans un bureau mis à sa disposition. Personne à l'intérieur du QG londonien ne se montra assez bête pour risquer un commentaire, si bien que le jeune kendoka se défoulait sur le mobilier.

Irritée, Lenalee avait fini par se décider à entrer dans le bureau et à interrompre la (trop) longue crise de rage.

Personne ne l'entendit clairement puisque la porte était fermé, mais tout le monde constata que Kanda n'était pas le seul à savoir hurler, loin de là et qu'il était même possible de le battre!

En effet, lorsqu'ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Lenalee arborait un sourire triomphant, et Kanda, une mine boudeuse mais résigné.

« Bon, maintenant que les problèmes mineurs sont réglés, peux t-on savoir ce qu'on peux faire, et combien de temps nous avons! » déclara la jeune fille énergique.

Le chef du département londonien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leur demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau.

« Vous avez jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour agir » déclara t-il une fois la porte fermé.

« Le rituel se déroule à la pleine lune? » demandèrent Lenalee et Kanda à l'unisson.

« Non, pas du tout, il doit être réalisé lors des éclipses complète de lune, autant dire des phénomènes plutôt rare en comparaison de la pleine lune. L'ennuie... c'est que la prochaine éclipse de ce type est prévu pour la prochaine pleine lune, soit dans 2 jours. »

« Vous voulez dire.... qu'on a 2 jours pour trouver leur planque et délivrer les deux Musiciens avant que ca ne soit la cata?! » demanda Kanda avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Euh non.... Pour leur planque, il semblerait que nos éclaireurs l'aient déjà trouvée » déclara le directeur en pointant sur son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel un point rouge clignotait.

xxxxxxxx

« Encore 2 jours à attendre! Si j'avais su, j'aurais ralenti le bateau » marmonna Tyki tout en sirotant un thé dans la grande véranda de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Une voix stridente et enjouée se fit alors entendre :

« Oncle Tyki!!!!!!!! »

« Road! Arrête de me sauter dessus comme ca sans prévenir, j'ai failli renversé mon thé! »

« Allons petit frère, tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec le temps! » déclara une voix amusée.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Sheryll, pas plus que la façon dont je suis obligé de mon comporter devant les autres! Pourquoi dois-je agir comme si j'étais le larbin? »

« Avoue que tu adores jouer le rôle du pauvre imbécile! ^^ »

« C'était amusant avant, plus maintenant! En plus, Jasdero est en train de s'attribuer tout le mérite de la capture des Musiciens alors que c'est moi qui ait tout fait! »

« Presque tout fait Tyki! Presque! Et puis, laisse le se défouler avec David, bientôt, nous n'en auront plus besoin.^^ »

« Tu es vraiment le plus cruel des pères Sheryll... »

« Je ne suis que leur père adoptif après tout! Et quel mal y a t-il à s'amuser? »

******************

Et voilà! Chapitre terminé!! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long qu'avant, et de faire un peu plus de descriptions comme on me l'avait suggéré. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je viens de penser que je n'ai toujours pas dévoilé le plan de Lavi.... Peut être pour le prochain chapitre!^^

Une petite Review fait toujours plaisir! :P Merci.


	15. Chapter 14 : Betrayal

Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je m'en sers juste pour écrire ma propre histoire.

Bonjour! Et merci à ceux et celles qui ont postés des reviews. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont signalés des fautes, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas tout modifié, car j'avais la flemme. (Ben quoi, c'est une excuse comme une autre!^^)

Bon, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici la suite :

***************

_Chapitre 14__ : Betrayal_

Une petite voiture discrète sillonnait les petites routes de la campagne anglaise à travers les brumes de rosées du matin. La voiture était sombre, et aurait parfaitement pu être invisible si elle n'avait pas eu ses phares allumés. Sur la banquette arrière se trouvait Lenalee, assoupit après ce voyage de nuit, tandis que Kanda somnolait sur le siège passager, serrant son sabre contre sa poitrine, la garde lui servant de repose-tête.

Il avait été décidé quelques heures auparavant qu'ils gagneraient le repaire de leurs ennemies de nuit, afin d'avoir moins de chance d'être repérés.

xxxxxxx

_« Montrez voir où elle est cette planque!!!! » lança Kanda_

_« Il s'agit d'une villa dans la direction de Bristol. Mais elle est relativement isolée et proche de la mer. On dirait une résidence secondaire et si nos renseignements sont exacts, il s'agit de celle de l'ambassadeur Sheryll, actuellement en mission aux États-Unis. »_

_« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas ici? Alors sa maison serait squatté? » demanda Lenalee_

_« C'est en tout cas l'hypothèse que nous avançons, mais on ne peut être sûr de rien. Peut-être est-il membre du complot.... »_

_« Comploteur ou pas je m'en moque, j'espère juste qu'il ne tient pas trop à sa maison! » déclara Kanda avec un petit sourire sadique. « Bon, on y va?! Il nous reste peu de temps! »_

_Kanda fit mine de sortir lorsque le chef londonien de rappela :_

_« Attendez monsieur Kanda, il serait plus prudent que vous rejoigniez nos éclaireurs de nuit. Vous aurez moins de chance de vous faire repérer! »_

_« Mais on perdrais du temps! »_

_« Mais il a raison Kanda! Si on se fait repérer trop tôt, on aidera pas les garçons. »_

_« Bon, d'accord, mais après, je fais ce que je veux! »_

xxxxxxx

« Monsieur Kanda, Mademoiselle Lenalee, nous sommes arrivés! » murmura leur chauffeur.

Le kendoka se leva rapidement et sortit afin d'explorer les environs tandis que Lenalee émergeait difficilement. De là où ils se trouvaient, la villa était largement visible, mais encore lointaine. Ils devraient parcourir le reste de la distance à pied. Agacé, Kanda demanda à Lenalee de se dépêcher à sortir afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre la villa au plus vite.

xxxxxxx

« Tiky! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sheryll? Tu as vu l'heure?

« Oui, petit frère, il est midi je te signale! »

« HEIN? »

Tyki sauta sur le côté afin de regarder le réveil sur la table de chevet, il indiquait : _12 : 06._

De mauvaise grâce et en grommelant, Tyki s'assit, le dos appuyés contre sa tête de lit et demanda à son frère ce qu'il voulait.

« Il faut descendre les deux Musiciens à la fosse avant ce soir »

« Hein? Mais t'avais dit que c'était demain la pleine lune.... »

« On m'a averti que des hommes de l'Ordre se trouvaient ici! Il faut qu'on déplace les deux gamins avant qu'ils ne les trouvent! Si on les met dans la fosse, on attendra juste une journée. De toute façon, les gens de l'Ordre ne savent pas où elle se trouve, on y sera tranquille. »

« Et tes.... « fils »? »

« Skin et son équipe ont pour ordre de les éliminer discrètement dans la soirée. On fera passé ça pour un cambriolage qui a mal tourné après coup. »

« D'accord, laisse moi le temps de me préparer et je te les descends, tu y sera déjà avec Road je suppose? »

Sherryl hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre de son frère, maudissant l'Ordre et ses membres qui chamboulaient ses plans!

xxxxxxx

Lavi tournait une fois de plus en rond dans la chambre en grommelant son ennuie tandis qu'Allen prenait son mal en patience et était allongé sur son lit en train de rêvasser.

Tout à coup, Lavi se rapprocha rapidement de la porte d'entrée puis se recula et couru jusqu'à Allen qui avait lui aussi entendu.

« On vient » chuchota inutilement Lavi.

« Je sais, que fait-on? »

« Si personne ne vient nous aider, on devra s'en tenir au plan de départ, j'en ai peur! »

« Mais c'est quand même dangereux et on ne sait pas si ça marchera! »

« On ne risque pas grand chose à inverser nos partitions tu sais. »

« Si, Monsieur Mikk s'en rendra compte! On a joué plusieurs fois devant lui. »

« Peut être, mais lorsqu'il comprendra, ça sera trop tard! »

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait un Tyki souriant et à ses côtés deux hommes vêtus de noir. Ils se saisirent des adolescents et leurs passèrent des menottes aux poignets avant de les traîner dans le couloir sans grande cérémonie. Allen n'était pas très rassuré, mais se sentait plus en sécurité avec Tyki qu'avec Jasdero. De son côté, Lavi espérait de toutes ses forces que son plan marcherait, sinon, ils risquaient d'être tués une fois leur rôle accompli.

xxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Kanda et Lenalee avaient rejoint les éclaireurs et la nuit commençait à tomber, mettant en évidence quelque chose qui inquiéta le kendoka. Il se renseigna rapidement auprès d'un des espions :

« Dites, c'est normal qu'aucune lumière ne s'allume de ce côté du bâtiment? »

« Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser..... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! Lenalee, il y a un problème! On y va, tu es prête? »

« Je range mon arme et je te suis! » déclara la jeune fille résolue.

***************

Eh voilà! Fin du chapitre!^^ Sur un joli cliff-hanger. Je sais, c'est pas cool mais... je me suis fait contaminée par les auteurs anglais que voulez-vous! ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier (à moins que je fasse un épilogue).

En espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu.

Enjoy & reviews please.


	16. Chapter 15 : Liberté

**Note :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je m'en sers juste pour écrire ma propre histoire.

Bonjour.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de School Storm. Comme je n'ai eu aucun commentaire pour me motiver, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de poster la fin, mais ça m'est arrivé tellement de fois de rager sur des histoires non finis que je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxx

_Chapitre 15_ _: Liberté._

Allen et Lavi avaient été conduit dans une grande salle souterraine. Elle était grande et chaque son y résonnait en écho à travers une série de galerie. Au centre de la salle trônait un cube gigantesque composait de centaines d'autres cubes plus petits. Il était d'un blanc limpide et était suspendu au dessus du sol à l'aide de chaînes. Les deux Musiciens en restèrent bouche bée.

« Ouah... » laissa échappé Lavi.

De son côté, Allen ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Sous le cube, il remarqua une scène sur laquelle reposait un piano, un violon et plus loin, encastré dans un mur, un harmonium, un mix entre le clavecin et l'orgue.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en regarder davantage car Tyki l'avait attrapé par le bras et le tranait jusqu'au piano tandis que Sheryll faisait de même avec Lavi. Ce dernier avait alors décidé de planter ses pieds dans le sol, et d'avancer le moins possible. La petite Road arriva à la rescousse de son père et, à eux deux, ils placèrent Lavi sur la scène. Peu après, Road se mis au clavien de l'harmonium.

« Maintenant, jouez! » lanca Sheryll.

Et, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Lavi et Allen se mirent à jouer, tout en gardant à l'esprit le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point quelques jours plus tôt.

xxx

_Crash_

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on brise venait de se faire entendre dans la demeure de Sheryll Mikk. Deux ombres se faufilèrent par la-dites ouverture et se dirigèrent à travers les différents couloirs en quête d'un être vivant.

D'un seul coup, elles s'arrêtèrent. Un long et terrible cri venait de retentir. Sans perdre une seconde, les deux ombres se ruèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le cri et s'arrêtèrent de stupeur à la porte de ce qui semblait être le salon.

« David! » lança Lenalee en se ruant dans la pièce, pointant sur Skin le petit revolver que lui avait confié son frère.

David et Jasdero gisaient sur le sol, au milieu d'une mare de sang. Jasdero semblait mort, ou aussi proche de la mort que peut l'être un homme. David en revanche, bougeait encore, son corps se soulevait et s'abaissait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration, mais il était inconscient. Lenalee s'interposa entre lui et Skin, son revolver pointé sur le colosse. Mais au moment de tirer, alors que le géant se jetait sur elle, elle hésita une seconde et prit le coup de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle tomba à terre et laissa tomber son arme. Skin allait lui portait un second coup lorsque Kanda intervint :

« Abrutie! Si tu ne peux pas tirer, n'intervient pas! »

Le combat s'engagea ensuite entre les deux hommes. Kanda ne semblait pas en difficulté, mais il peinait à terminer le combat. En effet, Skin ne se laissait pas impressionner par le jeune kendoka.

Voyant que le combat risquait de s'éterniser, il lanca à Lenalee :

« S'il est vivant, prend-le avec toi et ramène-le aux autres! On ne va pas le sauver si on le laisse se vider de son sang sur le tapis! »

Sans demander son reste la jeune fille passa l'un des bras de David par dessus son épaule et commença à l'entraîner jusqu'à la porte lorsque Kanda, toujours aux prises avec Skin lui demanda précipitamment :

« Et si jamais il sort des vaps, demande lui où sont le moyashi et le crétin de violoniste! »

xxx

_Clac_

_«_ Vous vous fichez de moi! » hurla Sheryll après avoir giflé Lavi. « Ce n'est pas le bon morceau! Qu'est-ce que vous avez joués! »

Au dessus de la scène, le cube, autrefois d'un blanc limpide était devenu d'un noir de jais, et de nouveaux lien semblaient s'être dessinés autour de la forme qui s'effritait lentement par endroits.

Sheryll, au bord de la crise de nerf, secouait Lavi comme un prunier tandis qu'Allen observait la scène ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Du calme Sheryll! Du calme, c'est trop tard à présent! »

« Que veux-tu dire Tyki? »

« Ils ont inversés leurs partitions pour jouer. Ca à eu pour effet de renforcer le sceau, mais comme Road a jouer sa vraie partition, le cube s'effrite. Bientôt, le Prince que nous avons tant essayé de ramener sera détruit. »

« Si tu le savais, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêtés? » vociféra Sheryll de plus en plus en proie à une violente crise de nerf.

« Parce que tout cela doit cesser Sheryll! Et parce que... j'aime mon métier de professeur? »

Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, Sheryll s'apprêta à se venger sur Lavi qu'il tenait encore par le col de sa chemise lorsque Allen le bouscula. Conscient d'avoir à présent un allié de taille, les deux adolescents descendirent rapidement de la scène et se dirigèrent vers leur professeur. De son côté, Road avait rejoint son père dont le regard furieux se posa sur le trio.

« Comment sort-on d'ici? » demanda Lavi en observant Tyki.

« Par les escaliers là-bas » déclara Tyki en pointant les marches de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Super... Et comment on passe la furie qu'est devenu ce Sheryll? »

« Occupez-vous de contenir Road, à deux, vous devriez y arriver, je m'occupe de mon frère! »

xxx

_Bip bip_

_« _Allo?_ » _Kanda décrocha, l'air maussade. Il avait vaincu Skin, mais il était blessé à l'épaule et sa blessure saignait abondamment.

« Kanda? Tu es encore vivant! Merci mon Dieu! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lenalee? » grogna le kendoka, de mauvaise humeur.

« David s'est réveillé. Il m'a dit qu'Allen et Lavi avaient été conduits à la 'fosse'. D'après lui, l'entrée se trouve dans le salon, mais il ne sait pas où exactement et,... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee » l'interrompit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu/noir, « je crois que j'ai trouver tout seul!^^ » déclara t-il avec un large sourire.

En effet, durant son duel avec Skin, il avait détruit (avec l'aide du géant) une bonne partie du salon. Et le mur à côté de la cheminée laissait à présent entrevoit un trou béant. Sans laissé le temps à Lenalee de répondre, il raccrocha et s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

xxx

« Lavi attention! »

Le rouquin se baissa juste à temps, un poignard siffla juste au dessus de sa tête.

« Mais ça va pas de balancer des poignards! » hurla le violoniste à la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas mes outils de travail? » demanda t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Ca, des outils de travails? Pour les bouchers ouai, mais pas pour les gamines! » renchérit le rouquin.

« Qui traites-tu de gamine? »

« Toi évidemment! T'en vois une autre! »

Au grand dam d'Allen, la situation semblait s'envenimer, mais il profita de l'inattention de la jeune Road, trop occupé à se disputer avec Lavi, pour tenter de la contourner et ainsi, de la prendre à revers. Malheureusement, elle le vit du coin de l'oeil et il manqua bien de se faire embrocher.

Lavi et lui n'ayant pas d'arme, ils ne pourraient pas longtemps contenir les assauts de cette folle.

Alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver coincer contre le mur, Lavi se rendit compte qu'il avait encore le violon dans la main. Il le lança alors de toute ses forces en direction de la jeune fille qui l'esquiva sans difficulté apparente.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as manqué! » chantonna t-elle

« Moi aussi, mais de peu crétin de lapin! » gronda une voie derrière elle. La seconde suivante, Road se trouvait transpercé par l'épée de Kanda.

« Je vous ai enfin retrouvés vous deux! C'est pas trop tôt! » grogna t-il avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Sans trop réfléchir, Allen se précipita sur lui tandis que Lavi se dirigeait vers la scène où Tyki et Sheryll se battaient encore, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant vu ce qu'il venait de se produire. En voyant arriver le rouquin, Sheryll se tourna vers l'endroit où avait lieu le combat de Road et fut stupéfait de voir le corps de sa fille inerte sur le sol. Sa rage redoubla alors et il se jeta sur Lavi, ramassant un des poignards de sa fille au passage.

La scène se passa alors comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, au ralenti. Le poignard que tenait Sheryll s'enfonça lentement dans la poitrine de Lavi tandis que Tyki, dans un sursaut d'espoir, envoyait un de ses propres poignards en direction de son frère.

En quelque seconde, l'homme et l'adolescent gisaient à terre, dans une mare de sang, le poignard de Road encore présent dans la poitrine de Lavi.

Allen et Kanda avaient observés la scène impuissants, comme témoin de la mauvaise chute d'un film. Un lourd silence tomba alors jusqu'à ce que le sol se mettent à trembler.

« Partez d'ici! » hurla alors Tyki. « Le sceau est sur le point de disparaître, et la 'fosse' avec lui! »

« Mais... Lavi... » begaya Allen, en larme, tandis que Kanda, dont la blessure était à présent bandé par la chemise du blandinet, détournait le regard.

« Je m'en occupe, je vais le porter! Sortez, dépêchez-vous! »

Allen allais une nouvelle fois protesté lorsque Kanda posa sa main sur son épaule, lui désignant la sorti d'un mouvement de tête. Bras dessus, bras dessous (en partit pour soutenir le kendoka), les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce, suivit de Tyki qui portait Lavi avec un grand nombre de précautions.

xxx

A l'extérieur, Lenalee attendait, angoissée. A ses côtés, David, encore un peu dans le brouillard, avait tenu à être avec elle pour la réconforté. Il l'aimait sincèrement, et regrettait que tout cela soit arrivé en parti à cause de lui. Mais elle, qu'éprouvait-elle pour lui? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque la maison qui avait été la sienne pendant toute ses années s'écroula sous ses yeux.

De la poussière provoqué par l'éboulement émergeaient trois ombres. Allen et Kanda apparurent rapidement, épuisés mais heureux de s'en être sortis. Puis, peu après, Tyki apparut, transportant un Lavi transpercé d'un poignard. Lenalee fondit alors en larmes. Ils avaient fait tant de chemin pour sauver les deux garçons et malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps?

Tyki déposa le rouquin dans l'une des civières que les ambulanciers, envoyés par Link, avaient mis à leur disposition. Rapidement, il y eut une grande effervescence et le jeune homme, gravement blessé, fut évacué jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

xxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen et Kanda, tous deux envoyés à l'hôpital pour examen complémentaire, se retrouvèrent. Le kendoka avait un bras en écharpe, mais semblait aller aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumer.

« Kanda? » commença le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Tu peux m'appeler Yû tu sais? » marmonna le frère de Link.

« Je croyais que tu détestais qu'on t'appelles ainsi? »

« Ce crétin de lapin est dans le coma et... croit-le ou non mais ses réflexions stupides me manque. De plus... tu n'es pas n'importe qui... »

Et avant que son cadet n'ait eu le temps de riposter, Kanda s'était rapproché de lui et l'embrassait.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà. Une fin annonciatrice d'un nouveau début!^^ J'espère que cette histoire vous auras plu tout le long. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire un épilogue, mais je ne suis pas vraiment motivée. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave, puisque vous avez la fin de l'histoire! Je ferais peut être une suite... A voir si j'ai de l'inspiration un jour! ^^

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et soutenu! Et à la prochaine!


End file.
